<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Percy and Estelle by GinnyChaseShadeslayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453519">Percy and Estelle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyChaseShadeslayer/pseuds/GinnyChaseShadeslayer'>GinnyChaseShadeslayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Percy Jackson has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, This is a headcanon my dudes, yes I think a lot about Percy's PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyChaseShadeslayer/pseuds/GinnyChaseShadeslayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She especially loved turning his many scars into flowers and blades of grass. </p><p>OR</p><p>Percy and Estelle had a beautiful sibling relationship.<br/>Initially.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Estelle Blofis &amp; Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson &amp; Sally Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Percy and Estelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I know the formatting is all weird, but this is just a headcanon that's been rattling around in my brain for a while. You can find this on Tumblr too if you prefer, @ginny-chase-shadeslayer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Percy and Estelle had a beautiful sibling relationship. Initially.</li>
<li>She especially loved turning his many scars into flowers and blades of grass.</li>
<li>And Percy was the actual best at airplane and rocket.</li>
<li>His fingers promised her safety when he threw her up into the air, gleefully shouting “blast off!”.</li>
<li>She loved visiting him at college and giggling when he told her what the fish in the Bio Lab were saying.</li>
<li>“Fish don’t understand anything, silly!” “No really! He said you looked like his favorite type of kelp!”</li>
<li>But when Percy was faced with a monster on the street in front of their apartment, he realized he had to make a decision. And quickly.</li>
<li>Estelle found him in the bathroom after school, all scratched up bruised.</li>
<li>Evidence of fear and echoes of something far more destructive on his face.</li>
<li>She was mad that someone had attacked her brother and was very close to calling the cops. Sally arrived just in time to stop her.</li>
<li>But Estelle didn’t miss the look her mother and brother shared between them, and understood that something was not right.</li>
<li>That night, Sally suggested that they tell her the secret. She didn’t want anything hidden from or between her children.</li>
<li>Percy made his choice then. He objected.</li>
<li>“Don’t you remember how many more monsters you attract if you know about them?”</li>
<li>Paul was silent for most of the conversation, but softly admitted that he was scared for Estelle’s life.</li>
<li>Percy understood.</li>
<li>Sally cried then, knowing what it would do to her children. For there to be such a difference in their upbringing.</li>
<li>Estelle couldn’t hear the words that night, but she heard the loud voices. She thought mommy and Percy had a big fight, but people sometimes fight, right? They would make up again tomorrow. She was going to make sure of that.</li>
<li>She fell back asleep.</li>
<li>She didn’t hear the front door slam.</li>
<li>Estelle grew up happy and safe in her ignorance. Percy’s visits became less frequent, but it was okay, because she wanted to play with Cassie, the next door neighbor.</li>
<li>And Percy just didn’t understand the rules of “My Little Pony Fight Club”</li>
<li>But there were times she missed him. She didn’t get to go to college and see him anymore. Too far, they said.</li>
<li>She wanted him to chaperone when their school took them to tour the Empire State Building, but Percy joked that the security there didn’t like him much.</li>
<li>She didn’t see his face as he closed his eyes tight, trying his hardest to ignore the frustration that the suspended mountain evoked.</li>
<li>Once she found Percy hugging mom while she cried. He held her gently but looked angry.</li>
<li>Mostly at himself.</li>
<li>Then she found mom crying, but no Percy.</li>
<li>When he finally did show up, all he did was look regretful and say he couldn’t help it.</li>
<li>Mom cried harder at that, and Percy didn’t ask why.</li>
<li>She tried asking once, but all she got was an answer so unrevealing that she knew it was tailored and rehearsed.</li>
<li>Once, after she was old enough to know how to eavesdrop without being found, she heard the words “secret” and “camp”</li>
<li>She went to bed scared that night. Thoughts reeling, not liking what they showed her.</li>
<li>New York was a weird place, so she didn’t think much of the large lady with the tiny dog she called Sonny. Even if they were standing very close to the apartment building. She even asked to pet Sonny.</li>
<li>She did find it a little weird when the lady asked if she had a brother. And weirder still when she asked him if his name was</li>
<li><em>Perseus?</em></li>
<li>Percy’s visits had been on the decline, but practically stopped after she told him about Sonny over the phone.</li>
<li>As a teenager now, she was more perceptive. Of the lines on her mother’s face making her look far older than she was.</li>
<li>Of the times she caught mom and dad staring at a badly worded piece of paper: the bare beginnings of a letter. Tears forming in their eyes.</li>
<li>Of the fact that something always seemed to be worrying mom, and that something always had to do with Percy.</li>
<li>She grew angry.</li>
<li>And angrier.</li>
<li>At Percy</li>
<li>For whatever he was doing. For coming back home with mysterious scars and half-hearted apologies.</li>
<li>She snapped the next time he was over.</li>
<li>“I’m not going to let you keep doing this to mom and dad. It’s evident that you don’t care about them enough to stop whatever it is you’re doing”</li>
<li>“No mom. I’m not telling her” “Percy, please. You’re my son. I can’t have my daughter think that way about you”</li>
<li>“Percy please don’t make me make that choice”</li>
<li>He kissed his mom on the forehead and hugged her for all he was worth. “I’m not letting you go mom, don’t worry.”</li>
<li>He didn’t want to tell her that he was. That ever since he came out from that pit, he had been reeking of demigod and madness. A combination that monsters loved. A combination he realized, sadly, that he didn’t know how to live without.</li>
<li>He knew what he was. A danger to his family. And he was nothing if not protective of his own. Even if one of his own hated him.</li>
<li>California was nice, it was no New York, but it was still nice.</li>
<li>He still got to see mom and Paul. Iris really was a sweetheart.</li>
<li>He was not as happy as he could be. He still tried to draw flowers over his scars, but they never came out as pretty as the ones she drew.</li>
<li>But he rested easier, knowing she was safe from the monsters. Safe from him.</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! </p><p>Stay strong, you got this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>